Owners of MerCrusier (MerCrusier is a register trademark of Mercury Outboards) inboard/outboard motors are faced with the problem of protecting certain non-weatherproof parts that become exposed when the lower unit or propeller assembly is disconnected from the bell housing. This usually occurs when the boat in which the inboard/outboard (I/O) is placed, is removed from the water and placed in dry dock for repairs or winter storage. In winter storage, for example, this lower unit is removed to protect it from being damaged or stolen and it is placed indoors in a secure area to be reassembled in the spring time. An additional problem occurs when the lower unit is removed for repairs and usually because their is no space available on land to store the boat. While the repairs are being made, the boat must be returned to the water absent the lower unit. When the lower unit is removed, the weather proofing and water proofing that it provides is removed with it. This allows sea water to siphon back through the exhaust ports and into the engine, when the boat is returned to the water absent the lower unit.
The problem is therefore two fold: First, to protect the bearings and shifting mechanism that are exposed to the weather by the removal of the lower unit; and second, to waterproof the exhaust ports after removal of the lower unit to permit the boat to be return to the water absent the lower unit.
In the past, boat owners would attempt to cover the bell housing by taping plastic bags over it. This system proved unsatisfactory because the plastic bag would not hold up for the duration of the winter storage and, moreoften, the tape would be an ineffective means to hold the cover in place for the period of winter storage and through the course of the severe winter weather conditions. The plastic bag method was totally ineffective in water proofing the disassembled unit making returning a boat with a moved lower unit to the water impossible.
Now there is provided by the present invention a protective cover which effectively protects the exposed parts contained in the bell housing and simultaneously water proofs the exhaust ports until such time as the lower unit is put back into position.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a weatherproof protective cover for an I/O bell housing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a waterproof protective cover for a I/O bell housing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cover that is reuseable and inexpensive to manufacture. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cover that is attached and held into position using the existing studs and nuts used to attach the lower unit.